helckfandomcom-20200213-history
Helck
|2='Helck' after being introduced.}} }} Helck (ヘルク, Heruku) is the protagonist of Helck and the older brother of the hero Cless. Appearance Helck is a tall, heavily muscled, husky man with blue hair. He is usually found topless except for a large red cape that he wears. Helck full.png|Helck's appearance Helck in his childhood.png|Helck in his childhood Personality Helck is softhearted, little bit naive person who easily trusts others and tries to stay positive in every situation. He would do anything to protect his loved ones. |2='Helck' during his battle against Augis}} His determination is remarkable, so it is hard for him to accept inevitable defeat and move on. His pure personality has made him blind in the past and an easy target for the schemes of Mikaros. Helck is filled with regret and repressed anger, which threatens him to lose control and harm his own friends. History At the age of 6, a pack of monsters attacked Helck's village and killed his parents. He and Cless headed for the capital to find work. At the age of 22, Helck worked as a construction worker. Plot Demon King Tournament Arc Rococo interviews Helck about his victory, and Helck gives his iconic line, "I don't like humans! Let's Destroy the humans.", which wins loud applause from the demon audience. Vamirio is not convinced and still vehemently opposes the idea of a human competing to become a demon king. She sees the situation as the demon world having been invaded by a hero and that the populace is in danger. Hon explains that due to the effects of Azudora's contract, Helck cannot harm anyone in the demon world until the tournament is over, and neither can anyone harm him outside of matches. Helck defeats his next opponent on screen and walks towards him. Vamirio then theorizes that Helck's plan is too eliminate the candidates for the next Demon King one by one, while he is protected by the effects of the contract. Helck extends his hand and tells his opponent it was a good fight, in a show of good sportsmanship from both fighters. Helck happily greets Anne from Management. Vamirio takes care of many of the remaining winged soldiers. Helck's Past Arc Helck and his brother suffered through a childhood of poverty after their village was destroyed by monsters. Helck's seemed to have been awoken back in his childhood to which Vamirio attributes his boundless strength. After spending lax years working around the capital city (resulting in his large stature) Helck decided to help in the monster extermination. There he fought his first New Age Monster and as he was beaten to a pulp his powers cemented and he fought back, ultimately defeating the powerful monster. From there Helck continued to make deep bonds with his comrades, most notably Alicia and her band of mercenaries. After a few years passed Helck's brother was sent to kill the demon king and returned heavily wounded. A comrade of Cless's warned Helck of the master plan to awaken the powers in the impoverished humans. Helck then attempted to save his brother, failed and in the aftermath was separated from his comrades. The real tragedy struck while Helck was saving Alicia and his comrades from their inevitable execution. The human awakening plan came into fruition and Helck had to watch his comrades and fellow humans turn into the monsters that they now are. Damn this guy had a pretty shitty life. Human Assault Arc Vamirio accepts Helck's request to hold the Hero Killer. Kushiki informs Helck and Vamirio about the situation and Vamirio tells Kushiki to find somewhere safe. After Helck ignores Rafaed's warning and states he will destroy the humans Rafaed sends his forces to attack Vamirio and Helck, initially Helck prepares to fight the winged soldiers by himself, but Vamirio reminds him that they are in this together. Rafaed notices that Vamirio is a support for Helck and attempts to attack her, almost enraging Helck, but Vamirio easily dodges and counters Rafaed. Vamirio reaffirms Helck that she will be fine and tells him to focus on his own opponents. After a short brawl, an arrow is fired in the direction of both Vamirio and Helck, Vamirio dodges the arrow, while Helck catches it. When they turn to see who fired it, they see Alicia. Rafaed manages to take care of Vamirio's summoned swordswomen and directs the humans to attack Vamirio. Helck shouts for Vamirio, but Alicia shoots another arrow to draw Helck's attention. Vamirio tells Helck to not worry about her. When Helck finally reaches Alicia, his dark aura begins to grow again. Helck hugs her and apologizes for making her suffer. He comforts her and tells her he will put an end to her suffering. Vamirio manages to stop Helck from killing Alicia and tells him that they are going to save the humans, instead of destroying them. Helck is shocked by her statement and is almost in tears when she tells him there is still hope. Helck stands surprised by Vamirio's words while Vamirio speaks to Rafaed. Rafaed then pulls out the Curse Release spell given to him by Mikaros, but when Helck displays his agreement with Vamirio's resolve, Rafaed decides to retreat instead. Afterwards, Helck tells Vamirio how much her words mean to him. Save the Humans Arc Vamirio and company decide to head to Shin Castle. On their way, Helck and Vamirio are met with Rococo. Rococo informs Vamirio that Azudora is battered, but healthy. With Rococo's carriage, Vamirio and Helck were able to reach Shin Castle in two days. Harupii then flies in and tells Vamirio and Helck that she has prepared a place for them to stay. Vamirio tells the rest that she and Rococo are going to see Shin and that they will meet up later. After Vamirio's meeting with Shin, Vamirio tells Helck there is someone she wants him to meet tomorrow. Vamirio, Shin, and Helck visit Haraolle. When Vamirio tries to talk with the human, Haraolle screams in fear that the demons will harm him. Haraolle becomes more comforted when Helck approaches him. Haraolle asks Helck if Helck betrayed humanity while claiming that demons are humanity's enemy. Helck tries to reason with Haraolle, telling him that demons are not like how the human empire portrayed them as. Unfortunately, Haraolle refuses to listen and blames all of humanity's problems on Helck. Helck could do nothing, but apologize to Haraolle; Haraolle begins to tear up and sob about the day humans started to awaken across human empire. Helck asserts to Haraolle that he will overturn this horrible event, especially with the help of the demons. Before Helck leaves Haraolle, he thanks Vamirio for allowing him to visit the captured hero. Vamirio explains to Helck the situation. Helck is relieve and reaffirms that he will be able to complete the task of taking down the Human King. Hon then introduces Vamirio and Helck to their ride to the Human Kingdom. It is revealed that their ride is the same animal Helck used during the Showdown race. Helck is happy to meet the creature again and it is revealed that the creature is a sacred creature. Vamirio and Helck are ambushed on their way to the Human Capital. However, the two companions manage to easily defeat the humans led by Iron Ball. At the Human Kingdom, Vamirio and Helck make their way to the castle of the Human Empire. On their way, they encounter the Cane, the Kingdom's Protectors Force, but Helck easily defeats them. Once inside the castle, they are ambushed by a defense matrix. Suddenly, a golem appears and Helck attempts to attack it, but it absorbed Helck's attack and fired it back in the form of a blast. Vamirio explains how a golem works to Helck and tries to think of a plan to defeat it. Vamirio decides that it is best to get rid of the defense matrix now instead of later. The golem causes the floor to collapse and everyone falls to the lower level. Vamirio asks Helck to distract the golem as she finishes it off. They then proceed to destroy the rest of the defense matrix. Vamirio and Helck find several more golems. Helck recklessly fights all of them at once, but fortunately wins. Vamirio warns him about preserving his strength for crucial battles. Vamirio then explains to Helck the origin of the Human Castle, the Empire's Capital, and the underground architecture. As Vamirio and Helck continue to observe the ancient architecture, the Human King suddenly appears behind them. Vamirio explains to Helck what the New World is. In addition, she tells him that the origin of the poison lies within the capital of the The Empire and the Emperor is suppressing the source. Meanwhile, the people of the Empire must deal with the poison that has been spilled. Helck tells Vamirio about some of his worries, but she tells him to focus on winning. The Human King's hologram appears again, but immediately retreats as Vamirio and Helck chase after it. After following the hologram, Vamirio and Helck are lifted up by a movement device. Mikaros then attacks the two. Abilities & Powers As a hero and possessing a power level of 99, Helck is undoubtedly a very powerful individual. He's noted to be more powerful than the average hero. Besides his combat abilities, Helck is an extremely talented cook and managed to defeat various famous cooks in a cooking contest. Mikaros stated Helck would become a significant obstacle to the human forces. Physical Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Helck is extremely fast and possesses remarkable reflexes, as he was able to keep up with the Warrior of Darkness. Immense Strength: Helck possesses great strength that he is able to use to defeat monsters easily. Immense Durability: Helck can withstand an incredible amount of beating. He withstood the attacks by Augis when the latter was the Warrior of Darkness. Immense Endurance: Helck Regeneration: Helck is capable of regenerating from wounds, it is an ability, which he calls "Super Regeneration Conditioning". He possesses this ability since his early childhood. Miscellaneous Abilities Super Concentration Mode: Helck claps and gives a loud shout before performing a task at an incredible pace. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Helck is a brawler Equipment Hero Killer: Helck wields a broken sword called the Hero Killer that can inflict fatal injuries on a hero. Major Battles *Helck vs Cless *Helck vs Mikaros (Human Castle) *Helck vs Mikaros (Urum Castle) *Vamirio and Helck vs Sea Monster *Helck and Vamirio vs Toosu-men King *Helck and Vamirio vs Augis *Helck and Vamirio vs Golem *Helck and Vamirio vs Mikaros and winged soldiers Trivia *Helck's circlet was a gift from Sharuami. Cless wears a matching one. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans